My friend's boyfriend
by xbloodysandx
Summary: Kiba wondered why naruto and gaara were together. Nature has reason behind everything and as Kiba spent time with them he started to learn those reasons. AU yaoi nothing too explicit.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own.

AN/WARNING: Its rated M. mention of boy/boy relation. Nothing too graphic though. If you don't like yaoi/gay relation don't read. Grammar and spelling mistake. And my first one-shot. SO review. Any info no how I can improve my writing is very much welcome. For now enjoy! ^^b

XXXX

It's normal to be curious when you were away for 5 months and come back to hear your childhood friend got a lover. Especially when your friend suddenly realized he was bisexual and dropped a bomb of having a boyfriend. Not that Kiba mind. He was an open minded guy. And Naruto was a grate boy he should have anything and everything that makes him happy.

So as Naruto's life long best friend it was Kiba's right to be curious and worried about his friend getting hurt. Naruto didn't tell him much about this new boy friend of his. Just said _'what's there to say? You'll meet him when you come back.'_ And that got him even more curious. Naruto didn't know what to say about this boy of his.

Well to hell with it all. Kiba's back home and on top of his to-do list is meeting this new boy in Naruto's life. And so there he was finally in the cafeteria of their college and as he scanned the huge place it was easy as pie to find Naruto's sunny head. It was so bright and unruly you couldn't miss it even if you tried. And right by Naruto sat another boy with his back turned to Kiba.

Gaara. That's what his name was. It was easy to guess it was him because of his hair. Naruto said he had noticeable red hair. Man was it noticeable or what. It was red as hell and just as unruly as Naruto's. If there was a competition of eye catching hair Naruto would miserably lose to Gaara. But the red locked didn't seem rough and dry like Naruto's. It was almost shining with a silken glow.

How would his face be? Would he be as sunny and loud as Naruto? Or an emo black lipstick wearing guy? Or maybe he was normal? Kiba walked faster. Naruto noticed him when he was still quite far and the blonde jumped to his feet and with a war cry like greeting jumped at Kiba. Kiba yelled right back and they collided in a deadly hug and they were loud enough to get the attention of the whole place.

"I missed you man! You donno what you missed! Grate that your mom's done with her project!" Naruto said loudly and there was a semi crowd of students gathering around their table. Well they were quite popular.

"Eeeh I'm back now so fill me up! And I got stories for you too! Won't believe how wussy the kids are in wave. One almost cried cuz I accidentally bumped into him!" Kiba said and Naruto's face all crushed up in awe and disbelief.

"No way man! What would they do if you'd punched one of em?" Naruto asked.

"Well I did and won't believe what happened after that! But that's for later! I'm hungry now man!" Kiba said and turned his head towards the table and finally he noticed a new face was looking at him.

And he was looking right back. Gaara. And the boy looked expectedly unexpected. He wasn't wearing black lipstick but he wore kohl eyeliner and for some weird weird reason it seemed like there was nothing wrong with a boy wearing eye makeup. It just suited him like it was the most natural thing in the world. And it brought out the teal eyes even more. And the dark red kanji tattoo didn't seem so out of place on the left side of his forehead either. He wore black baggy jeans and a worn looking brown tee that didn't seem old but looked extremely comfortable.

Kiba wondered if Gaara could shave his head and wear 20 piercing on the face n still make it look so … normal. The red head was looking at him with a somewhat blank face with slightly curious eyes. Like when an introvert kid in kindergarten looks at a new student in class before going back to his drawing. Not making the new kid feel unwelcome but not inviting him either.

Naruto cleared him throat slightly before he introduced them. "Kiba this is Gaara Sabaku my boyfriend and Gaara this is Kiba. The guy I told you about?" The red head nodded as Kiba gave a slight node and went back to his sandwich.

Ok so Gaara didn't look weird. Not much just very eye catching and everyone seemed to stare at him for a moment longer because every color on him just caught your eye. Really the dark red, almost maroon of his hair with those kohl rimmed teal eyes contrasted loudly against his extremely pale skin. Your eyes just travel from his hair to his skin to his eyes. As for behavior… he was just quiet. Really quite and didn't talk much if it wasn't necessary.

Now that was different. He didn't think Naruto of all people would fall for someone so quiet and… blank. Naruto was sunny making everyone's day bright and bringing happiness or frustration if you're a teacher. Everyone he was friend with were either like him of normal but never so silent. Why did he pick Gaara as his boyfriend? Because of the bright colors? What was so… especial about this boy? He wasn't tall infect he was short with his 5 foot something height among them 6 foot+ monsters. He was in the skinny side but wasn't exactly skinny it was just his bone structure. It looked like he still had his baby fat on his cheeks and had a pretty sweet supple ass. Now that was one thing about his ass. Whoo mama was it sexy or what!

Not that Kiba was eyeing his best friend's boyfriend. It was just seemed like a reason Naruto might had the boy as his boyfriend. Well there's still a long way to know Gaara. The boy was as locked up as a Swiss bank vault when it came to talking about himself. So it'll take a few days before Kiba reached to a conclusion about the boy.

But for now how got a first possible reason why Naruto had Gaara as his boy. The red head was exotic. One of his kind. He was beautiful in his own way.

XXXX

Naruto eyed his boyfriend worriedly as Akamaru, Kiba's beloved dog came running to him. Gaara didn't like fur. He was a neat picker sometimes when it came to animals. He wasn't sure if he hated dogs. And Naruto was some where between a rock and a hard place. If he touched the dog Gaara won't touch him till he took a bath and if he didn't… Akamaru would give him puppy eyes, literally.

"When did you bathe him?" It was first time Gaara talked to Kiba. And Naruto was freaking out inside please Kami don't make his best friend hate his boy friend or vise versa!

"Last night. Why?" Kiba narrowed his yes. He loved the dog. A lot. Gaara didn't answer as he looked back at the dog and smiled and bent down to pat its head. Akamaru sniffed the red head's hand before nudging his head on the small hand and then a minute later he was all over Gaara. Naruto gave a relieved sigh as realized Gaara loved dogs.

Though after he was done playing with it he went to wash his hands. And when he and Kiba were alone his best friend gave him a stoic look and said "your boy's a neat picker."

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah he's like that. He loves Akamaru though." And Kiba didn't mind.

XXXX

Kiba was sure Gaara was stoic no touchy-feely guy. And so he was shocked one day when he found the small read head pushing Naruto on an empty hallway wall and kissing him like hell. Sure the hallway was empty but any student could walk out any moment and catch them. And Gaara wasn't into public display of affection. And there he was standing on his toes, fingers gripping the sunny lock of his taller, broader boyfriend and clinging to him in a almost aggressive needy way and Kiba was straight but damn it looked good.

And then Naruto's gigantic hands came up to cuz that sweet ass and squeeze earning a deep moan from the small red head. The blonde's shirt was almost reaped half open by the tiny red head and Gaara was almost gnawing at Naruto's throat as the blonde's tanned hand slipped under Gaara's shirt. And just when it looked like it was getting hot and heavy the bell rang and they were still kissing and Kiba thought they weren't gonna move anytime in near future. But then Gaara put a hand on the middle of Naruto's chest and pushed back with a wicked teasing smirk almost taunting Naruto for more.

And Kiba found a second reason for Naruto picking Gaara as his boyfriend. The re was a kinky little thing.

XXXX

Naruto was famous for his clumsiness. He was so clumsy even the angels would get pissed at him sometimes. Ok most of the times. Kiba almost killed the blonde for his clumsiness few times and the blonde killed him right back. Gaara had short patience for people who weren't all organized and neat and stuff. So Kiba wondered how they stayed together more then one week. And they were living together for 2 months.

Kiba was visiting Naruto when he heard a huge crash come from the kitchen and they were in there in a moment. Naruto was standing there with a sheepish look with Gaara's favorite crystal jug broken into pieces on the floor.

"I thought you were boiling water to make ramen Naruto!" Kiba said in disbelief. The jug was expensive and a visiting gift from Gaara's older sister.

"I was just pouring the hot water in it and it just broke in my hand. I swear I didn't drop it!" Naruto confessed in a sheepish way. Gaara's eyes widened for a moment before he rushed to the blonde pulling his hands from behind him and as he had suspected there was a cut on the tanned boy's hand.

"Crystal can't stand very high or very low temperature. I thought I told you that already. It's the fourth time you cut yourself this month and it's not even past the second week." Gaara lectured him in an annoyed voice before he pulled the blonde to the sink and washed the cut almost tenderly. Naruto still looked like the cat that ate the canary.

"Sorry about the jug…" Naruto said meekily. He really was guilty. It was beautiful.

"Don't worry about it suna is known to have many other good pieces. Temari will get us another one." Gaara said trying to look annoyed but the tenderness in his eyes were hard to hide as he patched up Naruto's injured hand.

As Kiba watched Naruto slurp down his ramen that Gaara had prepared he looked back to find the red head picking up the broken pieces silently and once he was done cleaning it he gave a silent smile looking at the starving blonde.

And Kiba found another reason for why Naruto loved Gaara so. It was because the red head loved Naruto for who he was. He loved his faults as he loved his virtues.

XXXX

Campus fights were very regular. And Naruto was the heavy weight champion. The hot headed blonde loved to fight just like rest of them. But he was bigger and more aggressive then general students so he ended up beating them to a pulp. And so he got suspended quite a lot.

Kiba was ruining towards where he heard Naruto was on another fight. He saw the crowed from far and when he made his way in it's middle he found Naruto throwing punches just like the other guy but this time there was a small red head trying to pull Naruto back. And before they could realize a punch threw the smaller boy few feet away and Naruto went deadly still and before he could turn and kill the guy Kiba jumped on Naruto trying to stop him from c omitting murder.

You never wanted to get the blonde truly mad in a fight. And soon Gaara got up and was pulling Naruto away from there because some professor was running towards them with the intension of suspending the fighting student.

Hours later when Naruto was calmed down and far from the campus Kiba handed Gaara an ice pack.

"Why were you trying to stop him? That idiot deserved to get his ass kicked." Kiba said.

"Yeah but if Naruto got suspended this time he would miss important lectures. Exam's in 2 weeks. He needs to attend the classes." Gaara said putting the ice pack on his tender raw darkly bruised jaw.

And Kiba realized another reason why Gaara was Naruto's boyfriend. He was good for Naruto.

XXXX

Kiba watched Naruto sulk and brood all day. He had another fight with Gaara and stayed at Kiba's place last night and he was missing Gaara like hell already. And that made the blonde cranky. He snapped at everything and nothing seemed good to him and so he hated everything around him. And so he kept moping around in his broody glory.

Over the time Kiba had become Gaara's friend too. And he met the red head this morning and Gaara was as stoic as ever. It seemed like no one was going to apologize. How do they got over their fights Kami-sama knows only. And Kiba didn't know what to do. He had a sulky cranky blond with him and a stone cold redhead on the other hand. They obviously loved each other why the hell did they fight then? And he kept wondering how they were going to get over their fight this time.

It was lunch time when he walked in the cafeteria and found Gaara already on their table. Naruto walked with him to their table and sat in front of Gaara.

"You want my ketchup?" Naruto said as he offered the red head his packet. The red head stared at it for a moment before taking it.

"The meatballs are good on Thursday here." Gaara said.

"Aha you should try the chicken in Monday." Naruto said.

"I did. They don't have enough salt. So I take extra salt pack."

"Wha? They have salt packs? I never found it!"

"You gotta ask the guy behind the counter." Gaara shrugged and they were falling back into their routine.

And Kiba smiled watching them. It's like they never fought on the day before.

He found the biggest reason behind Gaara being Naruto's boyfriend. Some people were just meant to be together.

Fin.


End file.
